Never Again
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Kagome is tired of putting up with Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyo, and is done waiting around for him. Based on song by Kelly C.


Never Again

By: KellyCRocker59

This is one of my favorite songs. It is sung by Kelly Clarkson and is off of her album My December (BEST CD EVER!). I thought it would fit well with a short fic, so here it is! I little sad and angsty, but oh well. Enjoy!

PS: Set in first person w/ Kagome

* * *

I stood, looking into the forest that I had grown so familiar with. Here I was, again. And I could see them standing there, again. Their lips were pressed together, and he held her in the way that I knew he would never hold me. Hate enveloped me. Why was I waiting for him? Never again. I could never go through this again. Never again.

* * *

**I hope the ring you gave to her**

**Turns her finger green**

**I hope when you're in bed with her**

**You think of me**

**I would never wish bad things**

**But I don't wish you well**

**Could you tell**

**By the flames that burned your words**

**I never read your letter**

'**Cause I knew what you would**

**Give me that Sunday school answer**

* * *

I fled woods quickly, the tears not coming this time. He would come soon, and I wouldn't be crying. Not this time. I would let him know. I was tired of waiting. Never again.

* * *

**Does it hurt **

**To know I'll never be there**

**Bet it sucks**

**See my face everywhere**

**It was you**

**Who tried to end it like you did**

**I was the last to know **

**You knew**

**Exactly what you would do**

**And don't say**

**You simply lost your way**

**She may believe you**

**But I never will**

* * *

He emerged from the woods, and, seeing me standing against a tree, approached me with a guilty frown. The guilt didn't reach his eyes.

"I knew you were in the woods, Kagome." He said, like I was stupid.

Did he not realize that, by now, I knew he could pick up my scent? I wouldn't subject myself to this anymore. He didn't know what I was doing. He didn't realize how much he leaned on me when she wasn't there. I was never going to be there for him again. Never again.

**

* * *

**

**She deserves you**

**A trophy wife**

**Oh, how cute**

**Ignorance is bliss**

**But when your days comes**

**And he's through with you**

**And he'll be through with you**

**He'll die together but alone**

**You wrote me in a letter**

**You couldn't say it right to my face**

**Give me that Sunday school answer**

* * *

"I can't take this anymore, Inuyasha. If you're just going to keep going back to Kikyo, then I won't keep standing around waiting for you." I said.

I hurt so much to say it, but I knew with all my heart that I needed to. I wouldn't put up with this crap any longer.

He looked at me in shock, and then in pain. This time, his emotions reached his eyes.

"What are you saying?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm saying that I'm leaving. When I come back, I won't be waiting around for you any longer. I won't put myself through Hell again."

He looked at me, his eyes traveling over my face. I knew he didn't think I would really do what I said; he had used me as a crutch to get over Kikyo for so long that he took me for granted. Well, that wouldn't happen anymore. Never again.

**

* * *

**

**To know I'll never be there**

**Bet it sucks **

**See my face everywhere **

**It was you **

**Who tried to end it like you did **

**I was the last to know **

**You knew **

**Exactly what you would do **

**And don't say **

**You simply lost your way **

**They may believe you **

**But I never will **

* * *

I turned my back on him, walking to the well as I had so many times before. I was through being there for him. I was through being his crutch. I suddenly felt arms encircle my waist, and a gentle presence behind me. I held back a gasp at the sudden warmth, and just stood there.

"Let go of me, Inuyasha." I said, struggling to keep my voice steady.

He had pulled things like this before, and yet he always went back to Kikyo. I wouldn't fall for it this time.

"Kagome, come on. Y-You're making a big deal out of nothing. Please, just stay." He said soothingly.

That did it for me. He thought that what he was doing was no big deal. Well, he was wrong. He wasn't going to play with my heart this time.

"Inuyasha, please, let me go." I said.

He didn't budge, thinking that I might actually cave in if he kept his hold on me.

"I'm not going to move until you promise to stay here." He said soothingly.

I sighed. He was going to have to prove himself to me before he had any chance of winning me back.

"Tell me that you love me. No, wait. Tell me that you love me more than Kikyo." I said, preparing myself for what I knew he would say.

"Kagome..." He whispered.

He couldn't even say that he loved me. If he couldn't at least say that he loved me, then there was no reason for me to stay with him. I couldn't handle this anymore. I pulled from his arms, and he let me go. But then, just as I started to walk, I felt his fingers entwine in mine.

"Inuyasha." I said firmly, turning to look at him.

What I saw shocked me. His eyes were pleading, his ears down with despair.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Kagome! You, you don't have to leave!" He cried.

"You're right, it doesn't have to be like this! Just pick me over that walking corpse and I'll stay!" I snapped, pulling my hand from his.

"Don't call her that!" He growled, and then I knew it was over.

My hand flew forward, slapping him across the face, hard. His eyes were wide as he reached up to touch his face. That was when the tears came.

"I can't do this, Inuyasha! I can't keep coming back to you when you always pick someone who isn't alive over someone who is! I...I love you, Inuyasha! I love you and yet you throw me around like an old doll. You use me when you want to, but when she comes around you just throw me in the corner to get old and dusty until you need to use me again. But I have feelings, Inuyasha! I have feelings, and I can't handle this! I won't do this anymore!"

**

* * *

**

**Will I hear you**

**Never again **

**Will I miss you **

**Never again **

**Will I fall to you **

**Never again **

**Will I kiss you **

**Never again **

**Will I want to **

**Never again **

**Will I love you **

* * *

I ran after that, as fast as I could. I didn't wait to see his expression, because I couldn't handle this any longer. I ran and jumped into the well, seeing that familiar light, and then I was at the other end. I ran to my bedroom from the well as fast as I could, getting a confused look from my mom.

I collapsed in my bed, sobbing. I cried myself to sleep that night. But I got over it. Soon, I wouldn't cry at all. Soon, I wouldn't feel bad. Soon, I wouldn't even think about you. And soon, I wouldn't even remember your face. But I would never forget you.

However, I would never hear the words that could have kept me there, or see your face after I had said what I had.

"I love you more than her, Kagome! I won't leave you again!" You had screamed, tears dripping down your chin as you watched me go, knowing that you had made the biggest mistake of your life.

**

* * *

**

**To know I'll never be there**

**Bet it sucks **

**To see my face everywhere **

**It was you **

**Who chose to end it like you did **

**I was the last to know you knew **

**Exactly what you would do **

**And don't say **

**You simply lost you're way **

**They may believe you **

**But I never will **

**I never will **

**I never will**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I'd appreciate it! 


End file.
